


Both Ways

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Temporary Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are stumbling into James' flat, just sober enough to want to do something other than fall into a coma but just drunk enough to do something stupid, when James asks, "Ever had sex as a girl?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Ways

They are stumbling into James' flat, just sober enough to want to do something other than fall into a coma but just drunk enough to do something stupid, when James asks, "Ever had sex as a girl?" He says it with that grin, the same one Teddy fell in love with, the wild Gryffindor grin that tells everyone to watch out.

Then he thinks back to the question, and flatly says, "No." Teddy's a guy, thanks, even if he does have his mum's Metamorphmagus ability. The only times he's turned into a girl was when he'd wanted to mess around with his grandmother ("Would you like me to buy you a nice dress?" she'd asked, all sweet and nice, and Teddy had turned back into a boy in a split second, not even drawing out the transformation in his usual creepy way.), Uncle Harry ("I can't handle another girl! Please, Lily—who's gotten her twenty-sixth detention of the year, and it's only November—is quite enough."), or kids at school ("Er, mate, you look hot but I really don't want you to look hot please stop.).

But then he thinks about it, and wonders, because even if he's always felt strange as a girl, it might still be interesting.

They haven't been together for long, but James has known Teddy all his life, and he reads Teddy's expression easily. "Want to?" he asks, and mouths a hickey into Teddy's neck. "Just a suggestion. You don't have to."

 _I want to,_ Teddy thinks but doesn't say, because he's a man down to his bones (the bones he can change so easily) and he's comfortable with changing his face for fun, but this is more. This isn't for fun, for a joke, like the way he'd turn into Lily and make the most ridiculous faces. It's not a joke, and so he doesn't treat it like one: he begins with his face, adding a softer touch to his jaw, shortening his features. James has to lean down more and more as Teddy's height drops five centimeters, but through it all they're both still hard. Teddy changes his arms, his hands, his legs, his feet. And then he stops, because this is dangerous. And then he goes on, because he wants to know.

He never feels his magic when he changes himself, never feels a rush of warmth or tingles. But now, as he draws upon his mediwizard's knowledge, his nerves cause a rush of goosebumps on his skin. His cock, pressed against James' leg, shortens slowly, pulling up inside him. In, and in, and in, as Teddy concentrates on how a real girl should look. How one should feel. James presses his hand against him, his fingers brushing over a clit instead of a cock.

It's a good kind of strange, and gets even better when James whispers, "You're fucking beautiful, always," against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
